


A Masked Friend, an Escape Plan

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: 1x09 Anslo Garrick pt. 1, Escape, Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Ressler is about to die. What if Red had someone on the outside lend a hand.</p>
<p>(Between 1x09 - 1x10, my idea for what should happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masked Friend, an Escape Plan

“Reddington, cover Ressler.”

 

Red ducked over Ressler, coat covering their heads. Gun shots rang out as knock-out gas was dropped. Bullets killing intruders while agents collapsed from the fumes.

 

Silence filled their ears.

 

Red stood up. The sound of an empty clip dropping, reloading another. Someone approached the box out of the shadows. Covered completely in black, they seemed as if to be a shadow themselves.

 

The stranger moved to the keypad, entering the code. The door swinging open. Pulling down the mask, revealing herself to Red.

 

“Well fancy seeing you hear.” Smirk tugging at his lips, they shared a gaze for a moment. She rushed to Ressler’s side.

 

“How is he?” Ressler groaned as she looked over his leg.

 

“Nice to see you to,” Red stated, checking the agent’s pulse again. “You could have shown up sooner.”

 

“You could have sent the message sooner. How bad is he?” she asked, looking up at him.

 

“He could be worse,” Reddington said, eyes lingering on the agent. “Take his legs.”

 

“The others?”

 

“They can wait. We need to get him out of here now.” She pulled up mask in case they came across anyone else. Grabbing Ressler’s legs, careful of his wound. Reddington grabbing him under the arms. They carried passed the bodies. Red led the way out. “Besides, you knocked everyone out.”

 

Outside the compound, the sound of sirens approaching caught their attention. “That’s my que to leave. Try not to face off with any dangerous killers again. Or fatally injure anyone you plan on keeping alive.”

 

Red chuckled, “Same to you, my friend.” And she was gone into the shadows.

 

“Red.”

 

Red bent down beside the agent. Taking his hand, “Just hang for a few minutes. They’re almost here.”

 

Ressler nodded, trying to focus on Red. “Who was that?”

 

Redddington smirked. “Donald, haven’t you learned by now. There are plenty of things that I keep secret from the FBI. That girl is one of them.” Red watched the agent struggling, he needed something to focus on. Something besides information he wouldn’t have. “I will tell you this.” Red waited for Don to look at him. “We will be seeing her again. _You_ will be seeing her again.”

 

And with that paramedics swarmed them. Red got out of their way. He watched them load Ressler into the ambulance before turning to find Lizzie coming up to him. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

 

She gave him a look of annoyance. “What happened in there?” The look plain on her face saying that if he did not tell her the truth, he would regret it.

 

He sighed, “Let’s just say, Garrick got what he deserved.” Reddington turned away before she could ask for more.

 

Making his way home, Reddington thought over the day’s events. The only good being that Lizzie was unharmed and Ressler survived. He could still be useful.


End file.
